The Journey Ahead
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: My fourth fanfic. When Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny appear outside Litwak's Arcade, They walk in to find loads of arcade games to play But while playing Sugar Rush, The 2 bunnies get sucked into Game Central Station where they meet Wreck It Ralph, Fix It Felix Jr, Vanellope Von Schweetz and Sergeant Calhoun. Together, The gang must get Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny back to Tune Land.
1. Characters

Characters

Bugs Bunny - Gets sucked into Game Central Station along with Lola. Lola's boyfriend.

Lola Bunny - Gets sucked into Game Central Station along with Bugs. Bugs's girlfriend.

Wreck It Ralph - The bad guy in the Fix It Felix Jr game. Helps Bugs and Lola get back to Tune Land.

Fix It Felix Jr - The good guy in the Fix It Felix Jr game. Helps Bugs and Lola get back to Tune Land.

Vanellope Von Schweetz - One of the racers in Sugar Rush. Helps Bugs and Lola get back to Tune Land.

Sergeant Calhoun - The Sergeant in Hero's Duty. Helps Bugs And Lola get back to Tune Land.

Taffyta Muttenfudge - One of the racers in Sugar Rush. Mentioned in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 1: A Wierd Teleportational Spell

Chapter 1: A Wierd Teleportational Spell

It was Febuary 2014 and in Tune Land, Bugs Bunny is catching up on some of his reading. Lola Bunny is catching up on her basketball skills. They were about to come across something good when a spell broke out in Acme Labs, Resulting in Bugs and Lola getting sucked in a portal, They appear outside of an games arcade. Bugs said...

"Where are we Lo".

"I don't know". Lola replied. "But i don't know how we can get back".

They look at the games arcade. They soon felt the urge to get help. They went into the arcade and asked the supervisor where they are.

"Hmmmm, Intresting". Bugs said.

"So we're inside Litwak's Arcade". Lola replied.

"There's plenty of good arcade games to play, Our top game has celebrated its 30th anniversary 2 years ago". Said the supervisor.

"I see". Bugs replied.

"Why don't you have a go at these good games until you get bored, How's that sound".

"That would be perfect". Lola replied.

So Bugs and Lola found some good arcade games to play, Little did they know that they're the ones that are getting sucked into Game Central Station. They played on Fix It Felix Jr and Tapper and loads of other games too but while they were playing Sugar Rush, Bugs felt a unexpected power surge through his body, So did Lola. They were both sucked into Game Central Station in a matter of seconds.

"Where are we". Bugs wanted to ask Lola but she couldn't concentrate rubbing her head with her hand.

"I have no idea". She replied.

"This is some kind of video game world". Bugs said.

"Yeah, It looks like it to me". She replied.

"C'mon, Let's go ask for help".

Bugs and Lola went to ask for help around Game Central Station, They found no luck. Bugs was looking at this terminal. It seemed to lead to the video game, Sugar Rush.

"Hey, Isn't this the game we was playing on earlier before we got sucked in here". Bugs asked.

"Looks like it". Lola answered.

"C'mon, Let's go in this, I need to find help and so do you".

Bugs and Lola walked into Sugar Rush and appeared in the actual game. Lola was amazed at the scenary, Bright colours and the mountain with the pink clouds surrounding it. Bugs, However wanted to find help, so he, Along with Lola walked down the rainbow path onto the ground. After 5 minutes of walking. They hear voices of what seems to be a race and people chattering. Bugs and Lola hid amongst the giant stand that was holding the audience and watched the race go by. They soon spotted a big guy with a medal spectating the race along with little guy holding a hammer. Then they began talking.

"Hey umm, Do you think you fix Vanellope's kart, It's beginning to wear off". The guy said.

"Sure". The other guy said.

Bugs and Lola watched as the little guy with the hammer got up and waited until the race was over. Little did they know that the two guys that was spectating were Wreck It Ralph and Fix It Felix Jr. When the race was over, Felix fixed Vanellope's kart in a matter of seconds.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: A Schweet Suprise

Chapter 2: A Schweet Suprise

As soon as Felix fixed Vanellope's kart, He went back to Wreck It RRalph and sat down to spectate more of the race. Bugs and Lola however wanted to see more of the race until it was over. They sat down on the ground and began chatting like usual. Ralph began seeing two unusual people sitting beside the racetrack. He turned his head to Felix and said...

"Who are those two people down down, They should really sit a bit more back, They 40cm from the track".

"40cm is fine, They are sure safe from the race Ralph". Felix replied.

"I don't know about that Felix, We never seen them before".

Bugs then started talking to Lola about how she was getting on back in Tune Land. Lola asked the same about how he was getting on. After 20 minutes, The race was over. Bugs and Lola stood up and wandered around for a little bit. Little did they know that Vanellope Von Schweetz was not far away from them. After 5 minutes of walking. They were just about to head back to Game Cantral Station when , Out of nowhere Vanellope jumped right infront of them.

"Hello". She said.

"Oh hi". Lola replied.

"Who are you". She asked.

"Oh, My name is Bugs Bunny, And this is Lola Bunny". Bugs answered.

"Your not from here, Aren't you". Vanellope asked.

"Umm, No, Infact we're from a land far away from here, You see, We're not even from here, We're, Infact from Tune Land". Bugs answered.

"What's Tune Land". She asked.

"It's where me and Lola live". He answered.

"Oooohhhhh". Vanellope said amazed.

Then Vanellope heard Ralph's voice telling her if she's alright. Vanellope responded with a slight yes and she ran to where Ralph was. Bugs and Lola sighed in relief that she hadn't told Ralph who she'd met, But she has. They started to stroll back to Game Central Station when they heard Raalph's voice in the distance.

"Bugs, Lola". He called out.

"What do you think Lo, Should we go to him". Bugs asked.

"No, He scares me". She answered.

"But, He's calling us to come over to where he is".

Lola sighed. She knew she had to face her fears like she did when she was with her new friends. They started to walk away from the terminal towards Ralph and Vanellope.

"So your the bunnies Vanellope was talking about". Ralph asked.

"Yes, Infact Lola was just asking me if she wanted to go back to Tune Land". Bugs answered.

"Bugs, Taffyta Muttenfudge said if you want to go back to your respective homeland, You have to temporarly compete in Sugar Rush and win 1st place, If you want, You can go as a pair". Vanellope said.

"And just who is is... Taffyta Muttenfudge". Lola asked.

"Oh she's just another racer here, If you want, I can arrange a meet and greet with her to come here". Vanellope answered.

"Yeah, Ok, Oh, And like you said earlier, We'd love to go as pair, We've been together since 1996". Bugs said.

"That's what i'd like to hear". Vanellope replied leaping onto the ground towards Taffyta Muttenfudge.

"Er... Just stay here while i contact Sergeant Calhoun to tell her were in Sugar Rush, She doesn't like it when she doesn't know where we are". Ralph said.

"I'm sure she can find you Ralph". Bugs replied.

"Umm, Ok, I tell her that if she wants to come in Sugar Rush to meet you two, Then she will if she's got time".

"Umm, Ok, I seem satisfied with that".

Bugs and Lola stayed in Sugar Rush for another hour until Vanellope told them Taffyta was coming.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now that Ralph, Felix and Vanellope met Bugs and Lola. Read on to find out. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3: A Successful Hunt

Chapter 3: A Successful Hunt

Back in Sugar Rush, Bugs, Lola and Ralph were walking towards Vanellope. Then Ralph began talking. He said...

"By the way Bugs, How did you know my name was Ralph".

"Easy, I looked it up on the internet back in Tune Land. Bugs replied.

"And who was that girl that jumped in front of us". Lola asked.

"Oh, That's Vanellope Von Schweetz, The president of Sugar Rush". He answered.

Lola stopped in suprise. She never knew Vanellope was the president of this very land she calls home. She started walking again and soon caught up with Bugs and Ralph.

"Oh, And then there's Calhoun, She's the sergeant in this game called Hero's Duty". Ralph said.

"Oh ok, Is there any more i need to meet". Bugs asked.

"Ummm, There's this one guy called Fix-It Felix Jr". Ralph answered.

"Hmmm, Intresting to say that im familiar with those characters". Bugs replied.

After 5 minutes of walking. Vanellope jumped in front of Bugs, Lola and Ralph. She had to break whatever news was going on.

"Guys, Taffyta's missing". She quickly panicked.

"Wait, What". Ralph replied.

"She's gone missing in the deep cavern of Diet Cola Mountain, I saw the cave opening and i searched everywhere for her, But i can't find her".

"Woah, Calm down Vanellope, We'll find her". Ralph said before calling Calhoun.

A peice of string flew from the sky. Ralph then added...

"Not that".

"Oops, Sorry". A voice replied.

An escape pod flew from the Sugar Rush entrance and headed towards the gang, She landed the pod and opened the door to get out. She was tall, Had blonde hair, Black clothing-like armor covering her body up to her face and hands and she had a signal to track down Cy-Bugs. She also uses it to track down missing people. She said...

"Now where is this person we need to track down".

"Her name is Taffyta Muttonfudge and i haven't heard her anywhere, Last time i saw her was in Diet Cola Mountain". Vanellope replied.

"I see, C'mon, We'll find her soon enough".

"Wait, Haven't you met Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny yet". Ralph asked.

"I can't say i haven't". She replied before turning her head to the 2 bunnies.

"Hi". Bugs said.

"Greetings, My name is Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, Calhoun for short".

"It's generally nice to meet you ma'am". Bugs replied.

"Nice, C'mon, Let's find this Muttonfudge whatever she's called".

The gang searched Diet Cola Mountain for Taffyta. After 10 minutes, Vanellope spotted the secret opening again and she told them to follow her. They appered in a dark room where there was no torches. Calhoun lighted the way with her signal. After 10 minutes of walking, Yet again. They spotted Taffyta sitting on the floor, Scared by the darkness. Vanellope said...

"Taffyta, I'm so glad to see you, Where have you been".

"Uh, Here". She replied.

"Oh, C'mon, We better get out of here".

Bugs, Lola, Ralph, Vanellope, Calhun and Taffyta walked outside the cave that was surrounding Diet Cola Mountain. They met Felix outside the mountain.

"Finally, Where have you guys been". He asked.

"Sorry Felix, Taffyta was missing so we had to find her". Ralph answered.

"Well you should have told me first, I was worried sick".

"I'm sorry man, I didn't know we forgot one".

"Well, At least you apologized".

Vanellope spotted the racetrack and she instantly knew the race was about to start.

"Bugs, Lola, The race is about to start". She said.

"Oh, Hang on there Vanellope, We'll be there". Bugs replied.

Bugs and Lola ran to the racetrack , Along with Vanellope. She stopped them and told them they had to make a kart really quick. They went to the Kart Bakery and walked in.

That's the end of this chapter. Will Bugs, Lola and Vanellope make the kart in time. Find out in the next chapter. Please review.


End file.
